1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to improving communication performance.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations, small-coverage base stations may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage base stations are generally known as access points, base stations, Home NodeBs, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
Since radio frequency (“RF”) coverage of small-coverage base stations may not be optimized by the mobile operator and deployment of such base stations may be ad-hoc, RF interference issues may arise. Moreover, soft handover may not be supported for small-coverage base stations. Lastly a mobile station may not be allowed to communicate with the access point which has the best RF signal due to restricted association (i.e., closed subscriber group) requirement. Thus, there is a need for improved interference management for wireless networks.